


Lightning Crashes

by HotPantsLadyD



Category: Inhumans, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Medusalith Amaquelin - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Dark, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Miscarriage, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPantsLadyD/pseuds/HotPantsLadyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medusa has to suffer threw this heartache..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PRETTY DARK... it's horribly sad (I hope) I also did this for twitter but I absolutely love it. But it's about a miscarriage. So If this is a trigger Id advice you not Read.

"Queen Medusa" Elejea bowed after walking into Medusa's room. "I'm Sorry to disturb your slumber. But you have not left your chambers for a week now. Everyone, myself included are starting to worry."  
Elejea walked over to the drapes and threw them open. Medusa pulled up her blankets hiding from the sun. She hasn't been feeling good all week and she wasn't sure why. "Elejea. leave.. " before she could finish her sentence she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom  
"Queen Medusa! " Elejea followed her. "Are you ill? I'll go fetch a healer. Please stay here. " she turned to leave. Running out the room. only to return a few minutes with one of the Inhuman healers. 

They found Medusa, with her face in the toilet.  
"I haven't been able to keep anything down for sometime. I'm not sure what is wrong." The Queen stood up. She flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. Where she cleaned herself up and headed back to her bed.  
Elejea And the healer both followed closely behind her. The healer walked over to Medusa and held her hands out, palms down over The Queen. Her hands began to glow. "Hmm..How unusual." The healer spoke.  
"What is wrong with me? " the Queen asked with a stern look on her face.  
"My Queen. You are not sick..." She paused  
"Kalikya! Just spit it out." Medusalith snap at the healer.  
"My Queen. You're….Pregnant.. but it's unusual Cause this baby. This baby doesn't have just Inhuman gene's. But also.. mutants? It's growing oddly as Well. It's seems to be developing rather quickly. Then stopping.. I think...the child is sick. In Which I can not heal. " Kalikya's voice went quiet.  
Medusa looked straight ahead in shock. Not Cause of the news. But because this was her second time. Second time getting pregnant without the Council's permission.. She knew what to do. She'd have to hide it again. As fast as that worry entered her head. A lot of others came rushing in. How will she tell him? What would this do to their relationship? They haven't even started one fully. Will he be upset? Would he be here? Would this child kill her? Will it survive? All these thoughts weighing heavy on her.  
"You two must not tell a soul about this.." Medusalith spoke as she turned her head to the window, staring out at nothing. "Please leave me be for now. Thank you Kalikya, and Elejea. " with that the two Inhumans bowed And left Medusa to her thoughts. 

Two weeks had passed since Medusalith found out. She was starting to show slightly. Not very noticeable. But she could tell. Her emotions bounced all over the place. From happy to depression to anger to content. This was most likely due to hormones and her situation. Her people were getting ready for battle. He was already in battle. This was the worst timing. She hated herself for thinking this. How could she think that, about this unborn life inside her? 

"My Queen. " Kalikya knocked. She opened the door. "It's time for your check up. "  
Medusa, who had been pacing in her room. Walked over to her bed And sat down, as Kalikya came over to her, pushing over two machines. An ultrasound, And a heart monitor.  
"How have you been feeling? Any pains? Abnormalities ?" She asked hooking Medusa up.  
"No. Everything is fine" Medusalith replied  
"You seem distant. Are you sure Queen Medusa? " Kalikya spoke checking the machines for anything unusual.  
"Yes. I've just been thinking. Now If you're done. Leave me be." Medusa spoke turning to staire out the window again. Kalikya Unhooked the machines and pushed them out of the way. Before bowing and leaving Medusa to be alone once more. 

She would get up and look out the window. Staring at Nothing. Walk around her room. Sit in front of her vanity. As the time past. Until her solitary day was interrupted, by a knock on her door. "Come in. " Medusalith called out, sitting herself down in front of her mirror.  
Elejea entered the room bowing.  
"My Queen…I'm sorry..I have terrible news. " she said quickly closing the distance between them.  
"What is it Elejea?" The red headed Queen asked picking up her brush. Elejea leaned in a whispered in her ear...When she was done she stood up straight. Medusa eyes widen. She was paralyzed, Shocked, Panicked, forlorn.  
"…a...coma? " Her voice was shaky. She almost didn't recognized it. Elejea face was sorrowful.  
"Yes, I'm Sorry Queen Medusa. " with that Medusa waved her hand. Elejea knew what this meant. She bowed and left. 

As soon as Elejea was gone, and Medusa was once again all alone in her chambers. She began to weep. The man. She was so found of. The man she cared for. Was in a coma? She couldn't believe it. Not him. No way. It couldn't be true..all these thoughts clustered her mind. But she couldn't move. Her body froze. The only she could do was cry. There at her vanity. The strong Queen she was...was so weak at this moment. Her burdens all heavy down on her shoulders. Attilan fallen. All the new Inhumans. Her fight with Black Bolt. Her up coming battles. The one person who truly made her happy, was in a….coma..

She wasn't sure How, or when. But at some point she had moved to her bed And curled up to sleep. She awoken the next morning in the same position. She slowly sat up. A crippling pain shot threw her abdomen. A sharp cry. Her hands instantly went to her stomach. She turned and stood up from her bed. Her eyes catching the bloody sheets. Her face turned pale "No...no..please.. not this. " she looked down seeing blood running down her legs. Her heart sank. Her head clouded. Her body hurt. Her eyes watered. "Elejea! " she cried out. Not being about to hold back her tears. Elejea who is never far from the Queen entered the room in a panic.  
"My Queen... " she said as she opened the door. Her eyes widen at the site. Her Queen stood in a building pool of blood. "No.." Elejea quickly turned running to get Kalikya. Medusa stood in the same spot. Her legs getting weak. Her head becoming dizzy. The massive blood loss was taken effect. She could feel herself becoming weak. Her body starting to go cold. But she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't let her sit. She fell to the ground. She could feel her heart beat slowing. She heard the sounds of running foot steps. She turned her head to face the door. Trying to gather her strength to stand. The blood was slippery. There was so much. She was horrified. They weren't going to make it..they would be to late. This was How she was going to die..the last thing she seen was her door swing open. Their muffled voices. Yelling her name. Before silence.. followed by darkness.…

A white light flashes. As she drifts in and out of consciousness. Medusa can hear a high pitch ringing. Her abdomen hurt, but the rest of her body was numb. She could see a blurry figure. Her eyes would focus and unfocused. She knew it was Kalikya and the other figure belonged to Elejea. They were talking to one another. But Medusalith couldn't make out what they were saying. Her eyes unfocused as they rushed around her body. She could feel the soft bed against her back. But she was freezing. What was going on? The Queen let of a groan. She tried to sit up. But as she tried a hand pushed down on her shoulder. "….mustn't.... Queen…" was all Medusa can hear from Elejea. Her eyes adjusted once again and she could see Kalikya between her legs. A blanket laying across her knees so she couldn't see. But there was another sharp pain. The crimson Queen couldn't help let out a wail, in pain. The ringing in her ears intensified. After the pain had left. Her whole was numb. Something was wrong. How could her body be numb? Where was the pain? She looked at Kalikya, her face full of despondency. She held a bloody bowl. Medusa's eyes unfocused and she could only see outlines and blurry figures once again. Elejea walked over to Kalikya and took the bowl from her. She started to walk away. As Elejea Walked towards the door Medusalith could make out a tiny hand. That looked like it was reaching out. With tears in her eyes, the Queen raised her shaky weak hand out towards them...

She must have blacked out again. Cause she awoke to find Both Elejea and Kalikya beside her bed. Kalikya, with her hands held out over Medusa healing her. "  
My Queen, You're awake? " Elejea said in a soft tone.  
The atmosphere was filled with desolation.  
"The baby..my baby... Elejea.. " her voice was still weak. Elejea looked down her face said it all.  
"I'm truly Sorry my Queen.. she didn't make it." Elejea cried.  
"No..no...nooooo... no " Medusa repeated sitting up. As her tears started to spill out of her eyes. Kalikya removed her hands. She had finished healing the Queen.  
"There was major internal bleeding. I've healed it completely. But you've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest Queen Medusa." Kalikya said looking at the floor. Medusa looked to her right where the pool of blood should have been..but Elejea had already cleaned up. The two Inhumans bowed and silently left her room. 

Medusa touched her stomach. Feeling Nothing but emptiness. Why. Why was everything going wrong? Why was she being tormented by all this pain. If it wasn't one thing it was another. She swung her feet to the side. Slowly setting them down before she stood up. She walked slowly to her vanity with shaky legs. She sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were as red as her hair. Her face pale and woebegone. She stared at herself for a moment before anger took over. The Queen stood up quickly knocking the chair over. She swung everything off of the vanity with a cry. She pulled her fist back and punched the mirror, causing it to shatter. Her hair wrapping around the leg of the desk as she tossed it at the wall. Before falling to her knees where she wept. Her face in her hands.  
She stayed like this for a while. Until she had no more tears to cry. She picked herself up off the floor and walked to her bed. Curling up into a ball and rocking herself to sleep. 

A couple of days have passed since her lose. She didn't move around much. She stayed in her bed and slept most the time. This was her way of mourning. 

She didn't want to be alone she wanted to be with him...but she couldn't. She heard a knock on the door. But she didn't care. Medusa just laid on her side with her back towards the door. She heard the door open, but figured it was just Elejea. But the foot steps were to heavy to be hers. She turned around out of curiosity. Her eyes watered. From both happiness and sadness.. it was him.


End file.
